"Spongebob Squarepants" Re-written Episode/Movie Guide
INTRODUCTION Welcome to my episode guide where I rewrite episodes of the show in my style. This is for in case you ever get lost and don't know what rewrite you'd like to read. Keep in mind, I'm not going to re-write EVERY episode, just whatever I feel needs to be fixed, especially some bad episodes nobody likes. Down below I have some strict policies, so you might wanna pay attention and get comfortable. 321SPONGEBOLT's Rules and Policies # No adding fall sound effects, as I for one go against them. There is however a list of exceptions I can make. Otherwise, nothing plays whenever something falls or leans over in my version of episodes that normally do have fall sounds that I hate. I'll put indicators up in my guides. ## EXAMPLE 1 particular fall whistle is actually the fast version used in episodes like "The Lost Mattress", "Atlantis Squarepantis", "The Donut of Shame", and "Sand Castles in the Sand", to name a few. Believe it or not, it was also used in PC games like "Operation Krabby Patty" and "Employee of the Month". ## EXAMPLE 2 ## EXAMPLE 3 fall sound is useful for when heavy objects suddenly fall from great heights ## EXAMPLE 4 ## EXAMPLE 5 ## EXAMPLE 6 warbly fall whistle ## EXAMPLE 7 short xylophone fall sound ## EXAMPLE 8 longer xylophone fall sound ## EXAMPLE 9 is the short version of an airplane zoom ## EXAMPLE 10 is the long version of an airplane zoom ## EXAMPLE 11 is an airplane zoom used in "The Spongebob Squarepants Movie 3: Sponge Out of Water" ## EXAMPLE 12 useful airplane zoom ## EXAMPLE 13 someone or something suddenly lands out of nowhere ## EXAMPLE 14 longer version of Example 13 ## EXAMPLE 15 # No adding baby cry sound effects. The only baby cries I will accept are the ones from the 1955 Disney movie "Lady and the Tramp" and the 1988 Pixar short "Tin Toy". # No adding annoying deflate sound effects. Like with the fall sounds and baby cry sounds, I go against those too. But I do have only two exceptions you are allowed to use. ## EXAMPLE 1 part only, used frequently in the series ## EXAMPLE 2 in "Sandy Muscles", "Suds", "Squid's Day Off", "Funny Pants", "Fungus Among Us", and "Suction Cup Symphony". You should be able to find a longer version of this in other cartoons like "Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School" and "Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer" ## EXAMPLE 3 in "Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost" ## EXAMPLE 4 version only # No annoying screams, especially ones from this linked trope (Unless it's by Plankton). These screams however I accept. ## SCREAM 1 ## SCREAM 2 (This can be used for old women screaming) ## SCREAM 3 ## SCREAM 4 ## SCREAM 5 ## SCREAM 6 ## SCREAM 7 ## SCREAM 8 ## SCREAM 9 (This can be used for Patty Rechid, if you compare both screams, you'll note that they are almost the same.) ## WILHELM SCREAM (Obviously) # Songs don't use sound effects ever. This is to give each of them a soundtrack type of feel, even the songs that didn't receive an album release. # Be respectful to my works. Don't edit them and make them the normal versions. # If you need to add characters singing, here's the icon you use (♪). Use it twice at the end of a song. the intro down below as an example # Adding DC Superheroes is aloud, just like with Aquaman and Aqualad. # Adding clips of Dreamworks movies is acceptable too, but only films up until 2012. This is because Paramount and Nickelodeon only distributed their movies at the time. # I have no problem helping you fix an area of whichever transcript I made you'd like to help me do in my style. Of course, I could use help myself. # If you like what I've typed, artwork is acceptable, just so long as it goes in my fan art page. # As long as you know what episodes don't have fall sound effects, don't add anything. # If you put something irrelevant on my transcripts, I will keep pressing undo revision or tell an administrator. # No hating or bashing. Negativity will not be tolerated on here. You have your versions, so I will have mine. # No swearing/cursing. This show is rated TV-Y7. # I will have ogg files on certain transcripts, mostly for songs or exclusive sound effects. Sound files are exclusive to what I do. # If you're a dedicated fan of my writing style (or fan in general) and have any ideas for episode re-writes you want that I won't be doing (even if you don't like hearing annoying fall sound effects like I do), you can add your re-writes to this episode guide as long as you put "Re-Write by your name here" so I'll know I didn't re-write what you did. # Have fun reading! INTRO (USED FOR EVERY EPISODE EXCEPT THE THEATRICAL MOVIES) (Seagull squawks are heard as the camera reveals a painted portrait of a pirate in an orange jacket.) Painty: Are you ready kids? Off-screen Kids: Aye aye, captain! Painty: I can't hear you! Off-screen Kids (Louder): Aye aye, captain! Painty: ♪OH...!♪ (The camera switches to an island by the sea, and the camera sinks down to the bottom of the ocean where we see Spongebob's pinapple up front, right next to Squidward's house. The theme music starts to play as Painty sings off-screen.) Painty (Voice-over): ♪Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?♪ (Spongebob opens the door and Hans puts his pants on) Off-screen Kids: Spongebob Squarepants! (Spongebob lands in the tub and absorbs the water, then spits it out, revealing his name in bubbles until they pop.) Painty (Voice-over): ♪Absorbent and yellow and porous is he.♪ Off-screen Kids: Spongebob Squarepants! (Four Spongebobs ride four different boats while pulling each side of the two banners until the banners collide.) Painty (Voice-over): ♪If nautical nonsense be something you wish...♪ Off-screen Kids: Spongebob Squarepants! (Johnny Elaine, a real-life fish slides from the top of the screen to the center.) Painty (Voice-over, lip-syncing Johnny Elaine): ♪Then drop on a deck and flop like a fish.♪ Off-screen Kids: Spongebob Squarepants! Painty (Voice-over): Ready? (We cut over to Spongebob in four pieces, failing to get each part together until the third time. Then he zips down out of the shot.) All: ♪Spongebob Squarepants! Spongebob Squarepants! Spongebob Squarepants!♪ (Spongebob lands on his name, then his pants slide off of him as they bounce on each part of his name, then Spongebob appears on his head where his pants land back in place. And the camera zooms in on him.) Painty (Voice-over): ♪Spongebob... Squarepants!♪♪ (Painty does a pirate-y laugh and the camera shows us the title of the show. Once the music stops, Spongebob pops up and plays the final notes with his nose as a flute. Then zips back down revealing "Created by Stephen Hillenburg" as wave crashing sounds play, followed by seagull squawks until the screen fades to black.) CHRISTMAS INTRO (ONLY USED IN CHRISTMAS-RELATED EPISODES) NOTE: This intro is so far used in "Christmas Who?", "It's a Spongebob Christmas!", and "Goons on the Moon". (Jingle bells are heard as the camera reveals a painted portrait of a pirate in an orange jacket, this time with a wreath around him.) Painty: Ready for Christmas, kids? Off-screen Kids: Aye aye, captain! Painty: I can't hear you! Off-screen Kids (Louder): Aye aye, captain! Painty: ♪OH...!♪ (The camera switches to an island by the sea, and the camera sinks down to the bottom of the ocean where we see Spongebob's pinapple up front, right next to Squidward's house. The theme music starts to play as Painty sings off-screen.) Female Chorus (Voice-over): ♪Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?♪ (Spongebob opens the door and Hans puts his pants on) ♪Spongebob Squarepants.♪ (Spongebob lands in the tub and absorbs the water, then spits it out, revealing his name in bubbles until they pop.) ♪Absorbent and yellow and porous is he. Spongebob Squarepants.♪ (Four Spongebobs ride four different boats while pulling each side of the two banners until the banners collide.) ♪If nautical nonsense be something you wish... Spongebob Squarepants.♪ (Johnny Elaine, a real-life fish slides from the top of the screen to the center.) Female Chorus (Voice-over, lip-syncing Johnny Elaine): ♪Then drop on a deck and flop like a fish.♪ Female Chorus: ♪Spongebob Squarepants.♪ (We cut over to Spongebob in four pieces, failing to get each part together until the third time. Then he zips down out of the shot.) ♪Spongebob Squarepants. Spongebob Squarepants. Spongebob Squarepants.♪ (Spongebob lands on his name, then his pants slide off of him as they bounce on each part of his name, then Spongebob appears on his head where his pants land back in place. And the camera zooms in on him.) ♪It's the Spongebob Christmas Special!♪ (Depending on which Christmas episode, that episode's name is used, replacing the show's title.) ♪Fa la la la la la la la la la la la la...♪♪ ("Created by Stephen Hillenburg" appears as jingle bells continue until the screen fades to black.) MY EPISODE GUIDE (+) = Has annoying sound effects in the original version, but will be removed or replaced in my version. (++) = Focuses on someone else's perspective (+++) = Focuses on someone else's perspective, but omits annoying sounds from the original. SEASON 1 Episode 1: Help Wanted (Not rewriting)/Reef Blower (Not rewriting)/Tea at the Treedome (+ When Spongebob jumps off the rock yelling "I'm Spongebob!") Episode 2: Bubblestand/Ripped Suit (++) Episode 3: Jellyfishing/Plankton! Episode 4: Naughty Nautical Neighbors/Boating School Episode 5: Pizza Delivery/Home Sweet Pineapple Episode 6: Aquaman and Aqualad/Lettuce Episode 7: Hall Monitor/Jellyfish Jam Episode 8: Sandy's Rocket (+ When Spongebob and Patrick fall back in the rocket after Patrick hits the eject button, but not as harmful to the ears.)/Squeaky Boots Episode 9: Nature Squirrel (+++)/Opposite Day Episode 10: Culture Shock/FUN (+ When Spongebob falls while wearing a donut) Episode 11: Sandy Muscles (+++)/Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost Episode 12: The Chaperone/Employee of the Month Episode 13/Halloween Episode: Scaredy Pants/I Was a Teenage Gary Episode 14: SB-129/Karate Choppers ( + As Sandy yells "Curses!" after being chopped away, barely audible.) Episode 15: Sleepy Time (+ As Spongebob skydives with Sandy, barely audible)/Suds (+ As Spongebob falls after being pushed into the air from each side, original version only) Episode 16: Valentine's Day (+ As Patrick yells "Patrick needs love too!")/The Paper (+ When Spongebob jumps off his pineapple as he pretends to skydive with the paper) Episode 17: Arrgh!/Rock Bottom Episode 18: Texas/Walking Small Episode 19: Fools in April (+ As Spongebob falls into the trash can during Squidward's prank)/Neptune's Spatula Episode 20: Hooky/Aquaman and Aqualad 2 (+ As Aquaman and Aqualad fall and land into the invisible boatmobile) SEASON 2 Episode 21:Your Shoe's Untied/Squid's Day Off (+ When Mr. Krabs loses his arms and crashes into a wall) Episode 22: Something Smells/Bossy Boots Episode 23: Big Pink Loser/Bubble Buddy Episode 24: Dying for Pie (+ Only when Mr. Krabs trips on a book while getting a glass of milk)/Imitation Krabs Episode 25: Wormy/Patty Hype Episode 26: Grandma's Kisses/Squidville (+) Episode 27: Premigration Week (+++)/Life of Crime (+ Only when Spongebob jumps off the cliff) Episode 28/Christmas Special: Christmas Who? Episode 29: Survival of the Idiots (+ When Patrick falls after telling Sandy Spongebob is Dirty Dan)/Dumped Episode 30: No Free Rides/I'm Your Biggest Fanatic (+) Episode 31: Aquaman and Aqualad 3/Sponge Jokes (++) Episode 32: Pressure/The Smoking Peanut (+ Only when the "cannonball" fires out of Spongebob's head pore) Episode 33: Shanghaied (+)/Gary Takes a Bath (+) Episode 34: Welcome to the Chum Bucket (+)/Frankendoodle (+) Episode 35: The Secret Box (+)/Band Geeks Episode 36: Graveyard Shift (+ Only when Mr. Krabs falls from the ceiling at then beginning)/Krusty Love Episode 37: Procrastination/I'm With Stupid (++) Episode 38: Sailor Mouth/Artist Unknown Episode 39: Jellyfish Hunter/The Fry Cook Games (+ Only when Patrick dives while wearing a cone) Episode 40: Squid on Strike/Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm (++) SEASON 3 Episode 41: The Algae's Always Greener (+ Only when Pearl's tears fall)/Sandy Guard on Duty (+++) Episode 42: Club SpongeBob (+ Only when the crates fall out of the plane)/My Pretty Seahorse (+ After Scooter gets kicked by Mystery) Episode 43: Just One Bite/The Bully Episode 44: Nasty Patty/Idiot Box (Not rewriting) Episode 45: Aquaman and Aqualad 4/Doing Time (+) Episode 46: Snowball Effect (Not rewriting)/One Krabs Trash Episode 47: As Seen on TV/Can You Spare a Dime? (+ Only when Squidward's hat falls after he yells "Not anymore, Mr. Krabs! I quit!".) Episode 48: No Weenies Allowed (+++)/Squilliam Returns (+ Only when Squidward's hat and tag fall back on him at the end) (Not rewriting) Episode 49: Krab Borg/Rock-a-Bye Bivalve (+ When Junior jumps off the window, only audible in HD versions.) Episode 50: Wet Painters/Krusty Krab Training Video (+ After Plankton screams while being thrown out, only audible in HD versions) Episode 51/TV Special: Party Pooper Pants (AKA "Spongebob's Birthday Party") * Normal * Alternate Version Episode 52: Chocolate with Nuts (Not rewriting)/Aquaman and Aqualad 5 (AKA "Superfriends") (+ Only when Sandy falls off a cliff at Make-Out Reef) Episode 53: New Student Starfish/Clams Episode 54: The Great Snail Race (+ After Gary's other eye pops and deflates)/Mid-Life Crustacean Episode 55: Born Again Krabs/I Had an Accident (+++) Episode 56: Krabby Land/The Camping Episode Episode 57: Missing Identity/Plankton's Army Episode 58/TV Special: The Sponge Who Could Fly (+) Episode 59/TV Special: Ugh! (+ Only two times during the chase of the burning log in the second act) (Not rewriting) Episode 60: SpongeBob Meets the Strangler (+ Only when a piece of paper parachutes as Spongebob cleans up litter)/Pranks a Lot Episode 61/Theatrical Movie: The Spongebob Squarepants Movie (+) SEASON 4 Episode 62: Fear of a Krabby Patty (+ Only when Squidward shows his bags under his eyes)/Shell of a Man Episode 63: The Lost Mattress/Krabs vs. Plankton Episode 64/TV Special: Have You Seen This Snail? Episode 65: Skill Crane/Bad Neighbor! Episode 66: Selling Out/Funny Pants Episode 67/TV Special: Dunces and Dragons (+) Episode 68: Enemy In-Law (+ Only at the end after Plankton got punched by Mama Krabs)/Aquaman and Aqualad 6: The Motion Picture Episode 69: Patrick SmartPants (+ Only when Patrick falls off a cliff, happens two times)/SquidBob TentaclePants Episode 70: Chimps Ahoy (Not rewriting)/Ghost Host (+) Episode 71: Whale of a Birthday (+ Only when the girls throw the Krabby Patty sculpture of Pearl at Squidward)/Karate Island (+++) Episode 72 (Not rewriting): All That Glitters (+ Only in dream sequence)/Wishing You Well (+ Only when Patrick falls into the well) Episode 73: New Leaf (+ Only when Mr. Krabs leans back at the trust booth)/Once Bitten Episode 74: Bummer Vacation (Not rewriting)/Wigstruck Episode 75: Squidtastic Voyage (+ Only when the tiny submarine falls onto a robot hand resembling Karen's) (Not rewriting)/That's No Lady Episode 76: The Thing (Not rewriting)/Hocus Pocus Episode 77: Driven to Tears (+)/Rule of Dumb Episode 78 (Not rewriting): Born to Be Wild (+)/Best Frenemies (+) Episode 79: The Pink Purloiner/The Gift of Gum (+ Only by the end when the truck breaks in half. The main menu for the Season 4 Vol. 2 2006 DVD thankfully omits the fall sound during its opening video.) Episode 80/TV Special: The Best Day Ever (+ Only when Spongebob's hand slips out of his karate glove and falls from Sandy's roof before the commercial break) SEASON 5 Episode 81/TV Special (Not rewriting): Friend or Foe (+) Episode 82 (Not rewriting): The Original Fry Cook/Night Light Episode 83 (Not rewriting): Rise and Shine/Fungus Among Us (+) Episode 84: Waiting/Squid Wood Episode 85 (Not rewriting): Spy Buddies (+)/Boat Smarts (+ Only at the end)/Good Ol' Whatshisname Episode 86 (Not rewriting): New Digs/Krabs à la Mode Episode 87 (Not rewriting): Roller Cowards (+)/Bucket Sweet Bucket (+ Only at the end as Plankton throws himself back to the Chum Bucket) Episode 88: To Love a Patty (Not rewriting)/Breath of Fresh Squidward (+ Only when Spongebob and Patrick get catapulted and later when they fall back into Squidward's yard) Episode 89: Money Talks (Not rewriting)/SpongeBob vs. The Patty Gadget/Slimy Dancing Episode 90 (Not rewriting): The Krusty Sponge/Sing a Song of Patrick Episode 91: A Flea in Her Dome/The Donut of Shame (Not rewriting)/The Krusty Plate (Not rewriting) Episode 92: Goo Goo Gas (+ Only as Plankton falls back to the Chum Bucket)/Le Big Switch Episode 93-94/TV Movie: Atlantis SquarePantis Episode 95: Picture Day/Pat No Pay/BlackJack Episode 96: Blackened Sponge/Aquaman vs. SpongeBob Episode 97: The Inmates of Summer/To Save a Squirrel (+ Only when Spongebob and Patrick fall out of the truck) Episode 98-99/TV Movie: Pest of the West (+) Episode 100: 20,000 Patties Under the Sea/Battle for Bikini Bottom Episode 101-102/TV Movie: WhoBob WhatPants? (+) Episode 103: The Two Faces of Squidward (+ Only when a shoe falls through the Krusty Krab by the end)/SpongeHenge Episode 104: Banned in Bikini Bottom (+ Only at the end when a Krabby Patty falls into Ms. Gristlepuss's mouth)/Stanley S. SquarePants (+ Only when Stanley trips over a rock and accidentally rips the elbow part of Sandy's suit and accidentally pressed the button to activate her jetpack from behind her suit) SEASON 6 Episode 105 (Not rewriting): House Fancy/Krabby Road Episode 106: Penny Foolish (Not rewriting)/Nautical Novice Episode 107: Spongicus (+ Only when Spongebob throws the sausage necklace at the sea lion and it lands on Plankton) (Not rewriting)/Suction Cup Symphony (+) Episode 108 (Not rewriting): Not Normal (+ Only as Spongebob and Patrick slide off a truck and land in Oyster Stadium)/Gone Episode 109: The Splinter (+ Only when Spongebob falls from the ceiling)/Slide Whistle Stooges (Not rewriting) Episode 110: A Life in a Day (+)/Sun Bleached Episode 111: Giant Squidward (+)/No Nose Knows Episode 112 (Not rewriting): Patty Caper/Plankton's Regular Episode 113: Boating Buddies/The Krabby Kronicle Episode 114: The Slumber Party (+ Only when Spongebob falls down a trapdoor that leads to the root beer cellar)/Grooming Gary Episode 115-116/TV Movie (Not rewriting): SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One (+) Episode 117: Porous Pockets/Choir Boys Episode 118: Krusty Krushers (+)/The Card (+ When distracted Patrick walks off a construction site and falls until Spongebob rescues him) Episode 119: Dear Vikings (+ Only when the first viking gets catapulted off the ship as he sings)/Ditchin' Episode 120: Grandpappy the Pirate (Not rewriting)/Cephalopod Lodge Episode 121/TV Special: To Squarepants or Not to Squarepants Episode 122: Shuffleboarding (+ Only when Aquaman and Aqualad slide into the Aqua-lair)/Professor Squidward Episode 123: Pet or Pests (+ Only at the beginning when Spongebob and Patrick fall off a cliff)/Komputer Overload (Not rewriting) Episode 124: Gullible Pants/Overbooked (Not rewriting) Episode 125: No Hat for Pat (+ Only by the end when Squidward and Patrick fall off the plank)/Toy Store of Doom (Not rewriting) Episode 126: Sand Castles in the Sand (+ Only when Spongebob falls off the plane and when Patrick drops an atomic bomb) (Not rewriting)/Shell Shocked Episode 127 (Not rewriting): Chum Bucket Supreme (+ Only when Spongebob falls)/Single Cell Anniversary Episode 128/Theatrical Movie: The Spongebob Squarepants Movie 2: Truth or Square (+) Episode 129: Pineapple Fever (+ Only at the end when Squidward falls off of Spongebob's yard on a tornado)/Chum Caverns (+) (Not rewriting) Episode 130-131/TV Movie (Not rewriting): Neptune's Party SEASON 7 Episode 132: Tentacle Vision/I love dancing (Stylized as "I ♥ Dancing") Episode 133: Growth Spout/Stuck in the Wringer (+ As the soap falls out of Spongebob's hands in slow-motion) Episode 134: Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy/The Inside Job (Not rewriting) Episode 135: Greasy Buffoons/Model Sponge Episode 136: Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful (Not rewriting)/A Pal for Gary Episode 137 (Not rewriting): Yours, Mine, and Mine/Kracked Krabs Episode 138 (Not rewriting): The Curse of Bikini Bottom/Squidward in Clarinetland (+) Episode 139-140/TV Movie (Not rewriting): The Last Stand (+) Episode 141 (Not rewriting): Back to the Past/The Bad Guy Club for Villains Episode 142: A Day Without Tears/Summer Job (+ Only when Spongebob and Mrs. Puff fall from the ceiling) (Not rewriting) Episode 143 (Not rewriting): One Coarse Meal (+)/Gary in Love Episode 144: The Play's the Thing/Rodeo Daze (+) Episode 145: Gramma's Secret Recipe/The Cent of Money (+ Only at the end during the hurricane of coins at the arcade) Episode 146-150/TV Movie (Not rewriting): The Legends of Bikini Bottom (+) * The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom/Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle * The Curse of the Hex/The Main Drain * Trenchbillies/Sponge-Cano! Episode 151-152: The Great Patty Caper (+ Only by the end when Spongebob and Patrick jump off the cliff to reach the train) Episode 153: That Sinking Feeling/Karate Star Episode 154: Buried in Time/Enchanted Tiki Dreams (+ Only when the window falls on Squidward after crashing into his house) Episode 155: The Abrasive Side/Earworm Episode 156 (Not rewriting): Hide and Then What Happens?/Shellback Shenanigans Episode 157 (Not rewriting): The Masterpiece/Whelk Attack Episode 158/TV Special (Not rewriting): You Don't Know Sponge Episode 159 (Not rewriting): Squid's Visit/Tunnel of Glove Episode 160 (Not rewriting): Krusty Dogs/The Wreck of the Mauna Loa (+) Episode 161 (Not rewriting): New Fish in Town (+)/Love That Squid Episode 162 (Not rewriting): Big Sister Sam (+)/Perfect Chemistry SEASON 8 Episode 200/Christmas TV Movie: It's a Spongebob Christmas! (+) SEASON 9 Episode 216/Theatrical Movie: The Spongebob Squarepants Movie 3: Sponge Out of Water (+) VIDEO GAME TRANSCRIPTS # Spongebob Squarepants: Battle for Bikini Bottom ## 2003 Original ## 2020 Remastered Version # Spongebob Squarepants: Lights, Camera, Pants! # Spongebob Squarepants: Creature from the Krusty Krab (Not re-writing) (W.I.P.) Category:Fanon Works Category:321SPONGEBOLT